Flowers, cookies and chocolate
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: Terra forgets about Valentines Day so Ventus helps him do something for Aqua. Will Aqua tell him how she really feels about Terra?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Flowers

"Hey, Terra!" "What is it, Ven?" He sighed. "Do you know what day it is?" "Um, Saturday?" "No! Well... Um, yes... But today is Valentine's Day!" "What...?" The color drained from Terra's face. "You didn't forget, did you...?" "Pssh, me, forget? No..." "Then what did you get Aqua, Hmm?" "Ah, um..." He took a moment to think. "You don't have to know!" "You forgot, didn't you?" "Yes..." "Nice..." "You've gotta help me Ven!" "She likes flowers, I know that much." "Okay um, flowers... flowers..." "Why don't you get her a bouquet of roses or something girly like that?" "Just plain old roses?" "Well, you can use some magic to turn them blue!" "Yeah! She'll love that! Alright..." Terra paused. "Well, get to it man!" "On it." "And don't screw it up." "I'll try not to..."

x.x.x.x.x.x

"Okay." Terra sat down in his room with his book of magic spells and a bouquet of roses he had just bought from the Moogles. "Let's see here." Terra looked in the index. "Anything about color customization?" He examined the book and moved his finger down the book. "There, page 215." He flipped to that page and read it. "Seems simple enough. I should practice first... Psssh, I don't need practice... I'm Terra. Look out, Aqua! Cause there's another thing comin'!"

x.x.x.x.x.x

Terra walked up the hallway and nervously knocked at Aqua's door holding the bouquet of roses behind his back, a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face, which he immediately wiped with his arm. "Terra?" She opened the door, surprised to see him. "Uh, hey." Terra waved with his unoccupied hand. "Come in." They sat on her bed. "What's that you got behind your back?" "I got these for you." Terra pulled out the bouquet of roses. "Oh Terra... They're beautiful!" She took a sniff. "That's not all." "Hmm?" "Alashinne!" The roses wilted and turned a gross unflattering brown color. "Oops, one sec... Alakashinne!" The roses perked up and turned a nice cerulean blue (that matched Aqua's hair). "Oh, I didn't think you had it in-" Without hesitation Terra gently pressed his lips against her cheek. "Terra..." She said, breath taken. "Happy Valentine's Day." He got up and left the room. "Well, that was unexpected..." She said in shock and let herself fall backwards on her pillow. "Now what am I going to get him..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cookies

Aqua was busy in the kitchen baking a batch of cookies. You may not know this about Terra but he's a real cookie hound, or for any sweets for that matter. "What are you up to?" Terra came in unannounced. "I'm making cookies, now get!" "Who for? Hmm?" He tried to badger an answer from her. "Not saying." "Aw, come on." "They could be for me." Aqua tried to evade him. "Well, you are going to share them, right?" "Didn't I tell you to get out?" "Fine." He moped away. "I swear he can smell sugar from from miles away. I hope I got the recipe right... like it will matter; he'll scarf down anything and say it's good. So I'm sure he won't complain." Aqua put the cookies on a tray and slid them into the oven. "Hey Aqua!" Ventus skipped in the kitchen. "Hey Ven." "Whatcha doing?" "I'm baking some cookies for Terra." "Ooh! I love cookies!" "I have something else for you." "What is it? Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" "You'll get it after I'm done icing these, and don't tell Terra that these are for him, okay?" "Okay..." Ventus dragged his feet. 15 minutes later Aqua removed the heart shaped cookies out of the oven and began to ice them. 'I hope he doesn't mind pink icing.' She thought. 'I actually think I might like Terra...' She stopped icing the cookies. "Now might be as good a time as any to tell him... I've gotta redecorate these cookies..."

x.x.x.x.x.x

"I smell something delicious!" Terra stuck his head around the corner. "Well you're in luck, I just finished." Aqua picked up a box of chocolates for Ven in one hand and handed the tray of cookies for Terra in the other. "I made these for you." "What's this?" He took the tray from aqua and read '_I Love You' _on each cookie, each one decorated in a different way. "Happy Valentine's Day, Terra."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chocolate

"Wow Aqua, you really out did yourself... And all I got you was a bouquet of stupid flowers..." "I love those flowers! ... And, I love you." "Really?" "Yeah, I didn't put 'I love you' on each and every cookie just because." "Well, I couldn't really find the words to say it before..." Terra gave one cookie back to her and Aqua grinned. Both ate a cookie and enjoyed each others' company for the time being. "I'll be right back." Aqua got up from her seat. "Where are you going?" He got up after her. "I need to take these chocolates to-" Terra pulled Aqua closer and brought her face to his. This made Aqua drop the box of chocolates she had in her hand and practically melt in his embrace, proceeding to kiss him back. 'This is actually really sweet.' Aqua thought. 'This day couldn't have worked out better, and the fact that his lips taste like icing...' "Hey I smell-" Ven stopped talking and stared at the two kissing teens then slowly retreated, until he saw the chocolate on the floor. "Hey chocolate!" Aqua pulled apart from Terra for a moment. "Ven I just dropped those-" "No problem!" Ven started eating them off the floor. "Ven..." She sighed. "I don't think that's sanitary..." He narrowed his eyes to her. "I don't care, they are chocolates and I'm eating them." He continued eating them one by one. "Hey, those cookies were pretty good." Terra grinned. "Why don't you have another?" Aqua took one off the tray and shoved it in his mouth almost choking him. "Mmmm." He mumbled. Then he did the same. "Hey!" She muttered. "I don't suppose you have any more chocolates, do you?" Ven asked. "I do." Aqua swallowed the last bit of cookie that was in her mouth. "Good, because those were delicious!" "Only you Ven..."

**A/N: Hope you liked! I kind repeated-ish a scene from another one of my fics (ABC Challenge fic) I suggest you read it, it's one of my favorite fics and my most popular. Anyway, happy Valentines Day to all! Snuggle up with that special someone and hold them tight, or if your alone today like me, hug yourself! And eat chocolate! It's good for the soul! Ah what the heck, you can has hug too. *hugs screen* it's ok don't be shy! Um, that was awkward... Have a good one guys!**


End file.
